A Better Day
by Rukia Nair
Summary: es dificil borrarte cuando todo lo que hago es recordarte... se feliz


"_**A better day"**_

**Songfic… **_**kursiva La canción….**_Normal **de Rukia**

**BLEACH, aunque haya terminado, siempre vivirá en mi corazón, y en mi alma, manteniendo viva la llama del amor del IchiRuki, y de la esperanza de un próximo lanzamiento de la guerra de los mil años, nuevamente en anime…**

**T.T**

¿Porque hoy tenia que ser un día así?, ¿porque de nuevo la ciudad esta gris, y las gotas de lluvia caen indecisas sobre mi?, ¿Por qué esa melodía repite una y otra vez, recordándome lo que debo hacer?

_**Un día amargo, todo se borra así**_

_**Te olvidaré algún día**_

_**Voy a ser capaz de reír de este momento, pero**_

_**En este momento no puedo hacer nada**_

Me pregunto: ¿porque ahora que dije que podría olvidarte, me siento en calma y a la vez siento un huracán de tristeza?. Me siento confusa, y no puedo entender mis sentimientos. Esta calma me asfixia…

_**Incluso si el tiempo es agradable no me siento bien**_

_**Parece que el clima está burlándose de mí**_

_**Me caigo en una situación en la que**_

_**No puedo lidiar con la ira y la lucha**_

Hace algunos días el sol alumbraba la ciudad, me sentía sin sentirme realmente. Cada calle que pasaba me recordaba a tí, y los días soleados que tanto me agradan, ya no quise sentirlos porque me recuerdan a ti…

_**El mundo fuera de mí no está funcionando bien**_

_**Estás viviendo así**_

_**No es justo, esto no es justo**_

_**Me siento como la gente que camina por delante de mí y pienso que soy miserable**_

_**No puedo hacer nada bien**_

Hay momentos en los que siento que quisiera gritar lo mucho que te odio, lo mucho que deseo olvidarte, lo mucho que deseo ser feliz sin ti… no lo hago, mi alma aún suspira por ti...

_**Esta mañana he perdido mi parada**_

_**La parada de autobús que terminé bajando en la estación,**_

_**Porque yo estaba pensando en ti,**_

_**Fue una parada con la que no estaba familiarizada**_

_**Se veía sola, me puse a llorar**_

A veces siento que si cierro los ojos, puedo estar de nuevo a tu lado, pero cuando los abro, me encuentro con la realidad y me doy cuenta que estoy buscando un lugar al que no pertenezco... me encuentro perdida…

_**Caminé así por mucho tiempo**_

_**Te odiaba tanto, pero luego empecé a extrañarte**_

_**Los días que pasé débil porque no podía**_

_**Sostenerme a ti es tan lamentable**_

Quise golpearte, pero no te tenía en frente, ni siquiera estas cerca de mí… ¿Qué haces ahora? Te odio, ¿porque todo acabó así?... ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué callaste…? ¿Por qué no solo me callaste con un beso, como siempre lo hacías?__

_**Un día amargo, todo se borra así**_

_**Te olvidaré algún día**_

_**Voy a ser capaz de reír de este momento, pero**_

_**En este momento no puedo hacer nada al respecto**_

_**No puedo hacer nada**_

_**Hace un momento tuve otro pensamiento acerca de ti y ahora estoy triste**_

_**Va a ser muy difícil, pero voy a seguir borrándote**_

Cada momento que intento no pensar en ti, los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos se presentan en mi mente, como una película de amor, es imposible el intentar olvidarte si me la paso recordándote… eres alguien de quien no debí haberme enamorado…

_**No importa que lo que vaya a decir vaya a sonar como una excusa**_

_**Incluso si digo esto es todo para ti**_

_**Tu no eres el adecuado para mí**_

_**Incómodo, como si estuvieras usando otra ropa**_

_**Eso no te conviene**_

_**Hermoso, pero estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas junto a ti también**_

Siempre pienso lo mismo, no eres para mí, merezco a alguien mejor, pero… ¿por qué cuando pienso en el hombre ideal para mí, tus ojos y tu manera de mirarme aparecen en mi mente?... Eres al que idealizo, y justo por eso no puedo dejar de pensarte, siempre te busco a ti en cada rostro, busco tu mirada en los ojos de otra gente, y aunque encuentre miradas cálidas, no está bien porque intento solo encontrarte a ti…

_**¿Cómo crees que me sentí viendo eso?**_

_**No deberíamos haber comenzado todo**_

_**No debería haberte mirado a los ojos por primera vez**_

_**Pensé que me sentiría aliviada después de dejarte ir**_

_**Pero en realidad no es así**_

Cuando te vi por primera vez, no pude evitar que mi corazón palpite de manera desenfrenada, tú mirada me envolvió y no dejó dudas de que mi corazón ya te pertenecía desde ese momento. Todo empezó como un sueño… para mí eras mi sueño, y nada fue real… solo el dolor de la despedida…

_**Sé que Mi cabeza se rompe**_

_**Mi corazón no puede estar en desacuerdo, pero todos los días**_

_**Te dibujaré y borraré**_

_**Voy a hacerme todo el dolor y sólo quiero que seas feliz**_

_**Así que esta decisión no será inútil**_

_**Así que no me arrepiento, siempre voy a orar por ti**_

Pero aunque intente odiarte, no puedo, pues te amo, y aunque tú ya no me recuerdes, siempre pediré por ti, por tu felicidad, si eres feliz, se que yo también lo seré…

_**Un día amargo, todo se borra así**_

_**Te olvidaré algún día**_

_**Voy a ser capaz de reír de este momento, pero**_

_**En este momento no puedo hacer nada**_

_**No puedo hacer nada**_

_**Hace un momento tuve otro pensamiento acerca de ti y ahora estoy triste**_

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, mi corazón llora al igual que mi alma. Solo por volverte a ver daría todo, no puedo imaginar mi futuro cercano sin ti, te quiero a mi lado, igual que antes. Aunque todo será inútil, debo alejarme de ti, es lo mejor, y dejare de recordarte…

_**Va a ser muy difícil, pero voy a seguir borrando**_

_**Me voy a olvidar un poco a la vez**_

_**Después de que pase el tiempo voy a ser capaz de reír y recordar**_

_**No dicen que el tiempo es la medicina, dime una mejor manera**_

_**Tú puede recibir amor más grande que el amor que te di**_

_**Todavía eres hermoso**_

_**Tú dijiste que iba a durar para siempre**_

_**Al final, seguimos siendo los mismos ante todo el mundo**_

Pediré por ti, siempre rezare por tu felicidad. Se que encontrarás a alguien que te dé amor, tal vez ella pueda ser mejor para ti, porque yo, yo solo respiraría por ti, quiero tu felicidad y la mía, es mejor así…

Borraré tus recuerdos, sé que será doloroso y difícil, pero algún día lograré recordarte sin sentirme triste y sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

Estoy segura de que aún te amo, estoy segura que te recordaré por mucho tiempo, tú ya me olvidaste, lo sé, pude verlo en tu mirada aquel día que te vi por casualidad.

Me alegré de que te encontraras bien, y de que hayas podido olvidarme, pues eso me hace más fácil el poder olvidarte.

Ahora desde esta colina donde solíamos observar el paisaje, quiero decirle al viento que te amo, y que por eso te olvidaré… quiero decirle a la luna que vele tu sueño las noches que se muestre en su cenit, y quiero que este beso te lo lleve la brisa de otoño y recuerdes, lo mucho que te amé…

_**Un día amargo, todo se borra así**_

_**te olvidaré algún día**_

_**Ese día llegará**_

Sayonara… Ichigo

**End**

**T.T**

**Lo sé, triste, pero no pude evitar escribirlo, esta canción me tenía rondando hace tiempo, el día que terminó BLEACH me puso muy triste T.T y creo que es el momento indicado para haberlo hecho.**

**Por cierto la canción esta en su traducción es de HiunA****feat. Yong Jun Hyung & y el título es A better day, me encanta esta canción, además de que me identifico un poco con ella, soy sincera y es doloroso el olvidar.**

**Espero les haya gustado, aunque creo que no es mucho del estilo de Rukia…**

**Merezco algún review?**

**De antemano les agradezco por su lectura….**

**ATTE.: Rukia Nair**


End file.
